dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Garrick (New Earth)
, Secret Origins (Volume 2) #9. World War II Jay was an active member of the Justice Society of America. Like the rest of his comrades, certain spells kept him from aging much as the years went by. Jay also remained a prominent scientist. He worked at Chemical Research Incorporated before founding the Keystone-based Garrick Laboratories. Three of Jay's enemies, the Fiddler, the Thinker, and the Shade, built a resonator that vibrated Keystone City out of real space, putting its citizens in suspended animation, and causing the rest of the world to forget the city's existence. However, much later, Barry Allen discovered the lost city when he vibrated at a certain frequency. After waking up Jay, the two Flashes were able to beat the villains and save the city. After this event, Jay retired, leaving Barry to continue the mantle.Flash (Volume 1) #123, Secret Origins #50 However, Jay would fluctuate in and out of retirement, helping out Barry or Wally West if needed. He also continued to work as a scientist. When the very life on Earth was threatened by solar flare radiation, Jay was put in charge of the situation by the government.Flash (Volume 1) #129 Jay eventually disappeared, along with the rest of the JSA, and Joan believed him to be dead. He returned, however, and soon was back in action with Wally. When Professor Zoom arrived at Jay's doorstep on Christmas Eve, genuinely believing to be Barry Allen and convincing everyone else, Jay and Joan let him stay with them. Soon, however, it became obvious of this Barry's malevolent intent. After it was falsely revealed that Wally had died in a Combine trap, Jay rounded up his old cronies Johnny Quick and Max Mercury, and together they went after "Barry". They were defeated quite handily. In a subsequent fight with "Barry", whose identity had been revealed by Wally as Professor Zoom, at the state penitentiary, Jay's leg was broken. Zero Hour During Zero Hour, all the members of the JSA were aged to their chronological ages by the villain Extant, including Jay. He stripped himself of his Flash symbol, giving up. Soon, however, he was back in action with Wally West. Wally brought in Jay to help teach Bart the ways of super-speed, an adventure that soon transformed into a fight against Kobra. Jay was unable to participate for long, however, because of sheer fatigue. Recent Years A few years ago, the Justice Society of America reformed to help the JLA against an imminent threat rising from the 5th Dimension. While fighting the mad imp, Lkz, Jay and his JSA teammates helped to free the Spectre. This, in addition to the untimely death of longtime ally, Wesley Dodds (the Sandman), prompted the remaining JSA members to fully come out of retirement. Flash worked alongside contemporaries Alan Scott and Ted Grant to train a new era of heroes upholding the legacies of veterans such as Mister Terrific, the Star-Spangled Kid and Hawkgirl. -31 One of the adventures of the revitalized JSA included a battle with an old foe named Johnny Sorrow. During this incident, Jay had his first true brush with the Speed Force. He used his super-speed to trap Johnny Sorrow inside the Speed Force, but the battle propelled Jay 3,000 years into Earth's past. He arrived in ancient Egypt, where he met Teth-Adam, the sorcerer Nabu and Prince Khufu Kha-Taar (all three of whom were analogs to Jay's future-teammates, Black Adam, Doctor Fate and Hawkman). With the aid of a device known as the Claw of Horus, Jay was able to return to his normal time period. -22 A short time later, Jay and his wife, Joan, took young Jakeem Thunder under their wing. Longing for the child they never had, the Garricks invited Jakeem to stay in their home in Keystone City. One of Jay's most harrowing battles in recent history involved an old war-time foe, the Dragon King. The Dragon King gained possession of the legendary Spear of Destiny, and used it to take control of Jay's mind. He forced Jay to engage in a brutal fight with his close ally, Wildcat – a fight that cost Wildcat nearly all of his nine lives. -9 Recently, a major battle with the Gentleman Ghost, as well as the aftershocks of the Infinite Crisis event destabilized the ranks of the Justice Society. Jay Garrick has joined with charter members Alan Scott and Ted Grant in an effort to reform the Justice Society of America. 52 Week #29 He has also devoted a portion of his time towards aiding Bart Allen – the latest inheritor to the legacy of the Flash, with protecting his home town Keystone City. -5 Recently, Jay has been helping Bart Allen against the crazed efforts of his former friend, Griffin Grey. Griffin stole a device from S.T.A.R. Labs designed to steal the Speed Force from Jay’s body. The intense radiation produced by the machine weakened Garrick to the point of death. However, Bart Allen found him moments later and channeled lightning from the Speed Force to restart Garrick’s heart. The Kingdom With the coming of Gog, Jay, along with the rest of the higher ups of the JSA are very apprehensive of the deities' motivations. When it appears that Gog's actions are becoming highly questionable, an argument ensues between the JSA members who thinks he is a good and benevolent being sent to help the Earth, and those who don't. The team becomes fractured as they decide to learn more about Gog. When the rebellious half of the JSA shows up to tell the other half what Gog is doing to the planet, a battle ensues. For the JSA's defying of Gog and his will, he undoes all the "miracles" he has done for them. Gog decides to punish the JSA starting with turning Jay into lightning, so that he could power an entire continent. While he was saved from the effects by Superman's intervention, the process had already started to take place, causing him to move at high speeds and turning his body into pure Speed Force. Dr. Mid-Nite suggests they slow him down before his body disperses. | Powers = Speed Force Conduit: The Speed Force is a vaguely defined extra-dimensional energy force from which most superspeed-powered heroes draw their powers. The Speed Force serves as the ultimate measure of velocity. They are often referred to in terms of barriers: Sound barrier, Light barrier, Time Barrier, Dimensional Barrier, and finally the Speed Force Barrier. Superhuman Endurance Superhuman Speed: Jay was born with a metagene allowing him these abilities. The first Flash was able to speed up to multiples of the speed of light. He can run and move his limbs at superhuman speeds. Jay is able to run across the surface of large bodies of water such as oceans. Jay can create wind vortexes by running in circles or rotating his arms and legs. At the height of his abilities, he could time-travel and dimensionally transport to a certain extent unaided, by speeding up and controlling the vibration speed of his molecules. As Jay aged, he began to slow, so now he can only time travel with mechanical aids or with another higher powered speedster. Without the Speed Force, Jay's top speed is around the speed of sound 770 mph at sea level. While not nearly as fast as the current Flash, Wally West, with the Speed Force supplementing him, Jay can top speeds that are a high percentage of the speed of light. After the return of Wally West and the Speed Force, Jay can move at these once again. His power allow him to run along the surface of bodies of water and up the sides of buildings. *''Speed Force Aura: The Flash's body is surrounded by what he calls his "speed force aura". This aura protects him and anyone who is running with him or carried by him, from the effects of using his speed. This includes friction and airborne particulate matter. It may also protect him from injury from high speed impacts such as punches he delivers and receives from his opponents to a certain extent. He does seem to possess some level of superhuman resistance to injury, but this does not extend far past normal physical interactions, as received from normal combat. *Phasing: Jay Garrick's powers allow him to perform a number of speed-related feats. Jay Garrick has always possessed the ability to control his speed and angular momentum at the molecular level, and control his molecular interactions to allow his body to pass through any substance. There have been only a few superdense materials that the Flash has not been able to penetrate with this power. Certain force fields also seem to negate this power. *Increased Perceptions: The Flash possesses the ability to alter his perceptions to an extent so that falling objects can appear to be standing still and can be caught and moved back to their normal position. He can do this so quickly as to have it happen invisibly to the normal human eye. The Flash's reaction time is so increased as to perform feats of speed such as removing the momentum from bullets and fast moving objects thrown at him or at others. *Supercharged Brain Activity: The Flash's mental abilities are also increased in speed, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allow him to build hundreds of force field generators in a matter of hours, move sandbags to cover a beach or search an entire area for something as small as a paper clip. Jay Garrick has done so and has become a jack of all trades in several disciplines and languages. *Sharing the Force: Since Wally West learned and mastered this ability, he has been able to teach Jay Garrick through lessons, to lend his speed and angular momentum to another object or person. This may allow others to run alongside him. If he shares the Speed Force with another metahuman with superspeed capabilities such as Superman, that metahuman can now exceed the speed of light, but does not become aware of the Speed Force. *Steal the Force: Since Wally West learned and mastered this ability, he has been able to teach Jay Garrick through lessons, to steal speed and angular momentum of another object or person to a certain extent. *Vortex Creations: By running in a circle at a certain speed, Jay Garrick is able to create a vortex with a variety of affects. One effect is pulling the air away from the center in order to suffocate an enemy. Another effect is levitating whoever and whatever was in the center. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gas's. 'Decelerated Aging: his absorption of chronal energies early in his career, decreased the effectiveness of time and age on his body slightly. ''All-Star Squadron Annual'' #3 | Abilities = '''Scientist: Jay Garrick is a Genuis in the fields of chemisty and physics. | Strength = Jay has shown that he is able to carry several people at a time when evacuating a dangered premises, whether feats like this are performed while running on adrenaline is not known. Jay possesses the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise, and can at least press lift his own bodyweight. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Jay wears a winged helmet that is made of a very durable metal. | Transportation = | Weapons = Jay has been known to throw his helmet as a weapon on occasion. | Notes = | Trivia = * Jay Garrick's street address is 5252 78th Street, Keystone City, Kansas. | DC = | Wikipedia = Flash (Jay Garrick) | Links = * Flash biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe *Jay Garrick at Flash: Those Who Ride the Lightning }} Category:Flash Category:Formerly Deceased Category:All-Star Squadron members Category:Justice Society of America members Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Super-Speed Category:Scientists